


Sigh

by LanceMcFlurry



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe slow to update, Shadow is sad, Slow Burn, everybody's dead-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceMcFlurry/pseuds/LanceMcFlurry
Summary: Based off of Sigh By Iroha(sasaki)This entire thing is in Shadow's POVIt's the year 2136. Everything seems to be going great in the future. Peaceful, happy, and...lost? There once was a time where things were more intense, adventures would happen everyday, another danger around each corner. Though, Shadow could hardly remember any of it at all. The only things he could recall was Silver, his kind hearted roommate, and an odd feeling of depression for some reason.Something was missing, and he could tell, he just couldn't put his finger on it. It didn't matter, this confusion was already set and he got used to it. But he wishes he wasn't... However, one day, something happens. A bright light envelopes him and he seems to have a visitor. The familiar stranger promises to flip his life around and make him happy.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hahahhhhhh angst. I've never written a story on here before so bear with me... I may update this every so often. Chapter 1-9 were already written on wattpad, I'm just moving it here for an experiment :> Also- the rest of the chapter will update a little slow..I'm sorry o~o.

The city streets were filled to the brim with people, going on with their busy lives. All types of creatures lived in this place, all of them smiling, laughing, singing. They all had a fuzzy feeling in their chests, I could feel it. They all thought the same thing, things could never be better. I never understood any of it.

For as long as I could remember, I've had this odd feeling of emptiness. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to get rid of it. I don't know where it came from, nor do I know what caused it. I just know that I live in thus perfect city, with all these perfect people...

I leaned my head against the cold glass as my eyes drooped and a sigh escaped from my mouth.

"I'm back!" Silver exclaimed as he set a few bags down of groceries on the table. "And I've got food!" I could practically hear his annoying smile form on his face. I turned slightly to look at him, "I'm not hungry." That's another thing I learned about myself. I can go for a long time without food or sleep. Though, that hedgehog still makes me do those things. I don't know why I listen to him, I just feel like I'm supposed to.

He crossed his arms and began putting stuff away, "Well, there's food in the fridge if you want any." I rolled my eyes. A few footsteps approached me and I looked up to meet his gaze. "What?" I asked harshly, not wanting to be bothered.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked in an irritatingly curious tone. I sighed and shrugged. Everytime he asked, it was always the same answer. Nothing. What was the point of telling him again? What, was he stupid? Silver only nodded and pulled me up by my arm.

"Hey, how about we walk around the city." He stated, more of a demand than a request. I shrugged, it's the same every time. The hedgehog forced a smile as he led us out, "Alright! Let's get going then!"

_____

"...And then there were explosions everywhere! Everything faded to white and then poof! I was in my bed again..." Silver rambled on. It was always a gamble on whether I listened or not. I was always just stuck in my own head. As we walked through the streets, (Actually. I walked, Silver floated.) we came across many different people.

None of them recognized me, but many recognized Silver, he was a local hero after all. Whatever though, It doesn't matter to me. It's funny because I think felt a sense of deja-vu...

"Shadow!" He yelled.

"What?!" I growled back. He gave me a concerned look as he landed on the ground. "Look... there's trouble going on down south of the city, I might not be back until tonight, stay out of trouble until then," He explained as he readied to head off.

I clicked my tongue, "Yeah, whatever, Pot-head."

"It's a maple leaf!" He yelled as he floated off. I was left alone in a park full of kids and edgy teenagers alike. I didn't even know they still went outside... I sat on a nearby bench and sighed.

I feel as if I'm always sighing. Every sigh feels as if I'm trying to do something with my breath. Something other than express my dissatisfaction. Once again, I don't know why. I don't know anything. I sighed once again, feeling pretty pathetic, as always.  
  
  
  
  


_"Hey?"_


	2. An...Angel?

My ears flickered at the voice, yet I didn't turn towards them. "What?" I mumbled under my breath. I felt the figure shift closer. "Are you okay? You seem a little down," He asked in a casual voice. I sighed, "Why would you care? You don't know me."

"What's your point?"

"Just leave me alone," Another sigh escaped, a bit quieter than the last one. The strangers feet crunched on the grass, "Come on! Work with me here! I just want to talk! Besides, it might help to unload, buddy!"

"Eugh..."I groaned. This guy wasn't leaving anytime soon, was he? Just my luck, an exasperating stranger. "Look. I don't need your-" I stopped as I turned to look at him. Behind the bench stood a short blue hedgehog with emerald eyes and a small smirk on his face. He had on of his hands on his hip while the other tinkered with the halo above his head. He also had white wings that seemed to be as big as himself.

_An...angel?_

He seemed to notice my staring, "Look I know I'm good-lookin' but staring is a little rude y'know." I shook my head and stood up, trying to soak in everything that was happening. "Wh- how...why-... Who the hell are you?" I backed away, feeling skeptical. The angel tilted his head and rolled his shoulders.

"I know it's been a while...but you gotta remember me! I'm the awesomest hedgehog around!" He exclaimed. I cringed a bit, he seemed familiar, but my mind just wouldn't open that door. "That's not a word and I doubt that I've met you."

He frowned but shrugged it off, smiling at me. "Anywho, I'm here to help you! The names...uh..." He visibly hesitated, sending off alarms in my head, before he could answer, I interrupted him. "Tell the truth. Or I won't think twice about sending you back to where you came from," I threatened.

The angel chuckled slightly and waved his hands dismissively, "Alright alright! Just didn't want to bring back any bad memories...you haven't changed a bit..." I raised a brow, What did that mean? "The name's Sonic, ring any bells yet?"

I thought for a moment. I definitely had heard that name before, but I don't know where. Maybe pot-head mentioned him in a dream or something? I don't know. But his name isn't foreign.

He continued, "I'm here to help you. You've been pretty down lately, so I'm here to fix that." Sonic wandered around me, looking me up and down. "How could you possibly fix that? You've got no idea who I am or what my life is like," I sneered, pushing him away slightly. Before I could retract my hands, he grabbed them and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Give me all your emptiness, your sadness, your sighs and I'll turn them into happiness."

"What?" I asked.

"All of these feelings you have, I'll transform them into happiness. I guarantee it!" He winked. I don't know what it was, but i felt a sense of security with him saying that. It was almost as if I waiting to hear those words. I still didn't trust him, not a bit, but something told me that I should accept his offer... Either that or continue to live in complete confusion and depression...

Without even thinking, the words seemed to pour out of my mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  


"...Please I'm begging you..."


	3. The chapter where Sonic does things

"Sh.....ow..." _A faint voice called out. Yet I can't see._ _I was surrounded by darkness all around me, my body just floating around aimlessly. It felt as if i didn't even have a body. Subconsciously, I curled into a ball as the black limbo continued to move me all over._

".....a.....dow!" _They called again, my ears were ringing this time._ _A bright faint light could be seen from behind me. That must be the way out. As I got closer to the beam, I could feel a_ _tingingly_ _sensation wash over me, a feeling of satisfaction...something I had never felt_ _bef_ _-_

"SHADOW!" Silver yelled into my ears. As much as I wanted to punch him for that, I couldn't move, at all. Not even able to open my eyes. The last thing that I could recall happening was talking to that angel.

Did I black out? Did he knock me out or something?Was it all a dream after all?

Finally, my body started listening to me as I opened my eyes. Silver was leaning over me with wide eyes and a terrified look on his face. I slowly moved his face out of mine and sat up, apparently, there was a whole police squad looming over me.

I was still in the park.

"Shadow! Are you okay?!" Silver yelled again as I pushed him away and stood up."I'm fine. Back up," I stood up and dusted myself off. The police gave me some weird looks. "Sir, are you sure you're alright, we were just about to take you to the hospital."

"I don't need it," I grimaced as I looked at him. I really didn't want to go there, for some reason it gave me a grating feeling. As if...I had a bad memory linked to it. The police nodded as pot-head hugged me, jesus. "God we were worried! I was gone for only some time and then your uncon-"

"I'M FINE,"I pushed him away and growled. Pot-head frowned a little before the police started to disband. As they left, Silver crossed him arms, "What were you doing? Did you get hit by a frisbee? I thought those were programmed to not hit people..."

I hesitated. What would even be the point of telling him? He'd just try to ignore it. Go on to something different. Change the subject. He wouldn't even listen. Then again, was any of that even real? I don't feel any different.

I shrugged, "I don't know." Technically, it wasn't a lie. Pot-head gave me a weird look. He then just grabbed my arm, moving onto another subject I guess. "Alright...let's just...head home then!"

"Yeah sure."

______

We got home and I just headed to my room, feeling pretty tired. Silver had stayed at the door and watched me approach my room. "Okay, listen, I still have to do something..." He gave me a weird look, " _Stay out of trouble Shadow."_ He said sternly. I scoffed and waved a hand.

"Whatever just go will ya?"

The hedgehog gave me a sympathetic look before leaving. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Guess that whole thing was fake. Maybe I'm slowly going insane. I unlocked the door to my room and looked down at my shoes.

"Nice place ya got here!"

"AH-"I squeaked as my eyes settled on the blue hedgehog sitting on my bed with his legs crossed and tossing a ring in his hand. My back slammed against the door as I struggled to catch my breath. "H-how did you-?!"

"What, did you think I was a dream? Sheesh Shadow you flatter me!" Sonic smirked at me, making me pretty annoyed, though, I could feel my ears burn a little. "How did you get here!?"

"Through the door, obviously."

"No you idiot! How did you find my house?!" I yelled while jabbing a finger at his bare chest. He set the ring aside and chuckled. "Well, I just asked around... Not a lot of people know you so it did take a while, but eventually, I found it!" He shrugged as if this information wasn't alarming in the slightest.

"Right...." I looked him up and down curiously. "Why are you here?" Sonic raised a brow and then laid down on the bed, his wings knocking over a few things on my desk. "Oops... My bad heh," He gave a sheepish smile. I groaned and pushed him off the bed. "Oof! Okay okay! I'm sorry!"

"Get out." I said sternly. Sonic dusted himself off and pulled his wings towards him. "Well, that wouldn't be keeping my promise now would it?" He remarked while sitting onto the floor. "For the next few weeks, I'm going to take your sighs and turn them into happiness, remember?"

So that was real? Huh...

"How are you going to do that?" I crossed my arms. Even though I agreed to it earlier...I genuinely didn't know what he was talking about... Sonic scratched his head and smiled, "Wait and see!"

"This sounds like a scam."

"It's not, though I was uh...wondering," He began, giving me a pleading look. "While I'm here, do you mind if I...stay with you?" He asked, though he must be stupid to think that's going to happen. This could be a huge prank for all I know.

"Hell no."

"Come on please? You wouldn't leave me on the streets, would you?" He begged.

"Yes. Stop messing with me now," I turned around to head to bed before the hedgehog held his wing in front of me. I grumbled and turned to face him. "If you aren't happy in the next month, I'll leave."

"A week."

"How about 3?"

"Cool. 3 days."

He huffed, "Two weeks! That's final!" I groaned and slouched my shoulders. "Fine." Great, another annoying hedgehog in my life. I sighed before he pulled me into an embrace with one of his wings. "Wh-"

"Alright cool! I'll sleep on the floor okay?"

I tried pushing him away and grunted, "Get off of me!"


	4. Day 1, though i'm not counting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, i actually edited this a little bit :>  
> I'mma try to post all of these before the end of the week, and the new chapter's I'll write soon. Idk if i said this before, but chapters 1-9 were already written. The rest of the book might update slow...
> 
> I believe I said that last time, I just sounded illiterate.
> 
> **HUGE EDIT: So, instead of formatting it exactly the way i have it on wattpad, I'm just going to combine the chapters by days(some still may be split up though- to not have the chapters be too long y'know?). This is just so it doesn't seem like there's a whole bunch of chapters for no reason. Just a heads up (o^▽^o)

"Mmm..."I groaned slightly as the sun grazed across my face through the window. Gently opening my eyes I was greeted with the warmth that came with the light. It's a bittersweet feeling, it's nice, but I hate mornings.

Suddenly there was a lot of clanging coming from the kitchen, which made me shoot out of bed. What is pot-head doing now? But, he doesn't cook in the mornings? I rushed out, barely noticing the absence of a certain hedgehog angel. Once I got to kitchen, there he was, clear as day and covered in flour.

"Morning Shadow! I was trying to make pancakes but uh...these wings are a bit of a hassle...heheh.." Sonic scratched the back of his head. I cringed as more pots and pans flailed about. I pulled his arm and led him away from the kitchen.

"Are you crazy?! You're going to wake up my roommate!!" I whisper-yelled. Sonic only shrugged, not seeing much of a problem with his actions. "Cool! I'd like to meet em'!" He exclaimed.

"Keep you're voice down, faker!" I wasn't sure why I called him that...it just seemed familiar. His eyes widened and he smiled a little. "Faker? Where'd ya get that from?" He exclaimed. Before I could answer, the sound of Silver's door opening could be heard. Damn it. I quickly pushed the faker in the storage closet.

Pot-head walked out, rubbing his eyes and yawning groggily. I leaned against the closet to hold the door shut. "Shadow? What's going on in here?" He asked in a swaying tone. I shrugged trying to play it cool, though, I could hear a small gasp from the other side of the door.

"Uh. Cooking." I stated. The pale hedgehog looked me up and down before smiling wide. "That's cool of you and all, but...maybe I should do the cooking... Heheh," He chuckled. "Whatever," I rolled my eyes as he turned around.

"Er... Shadow?" Sonic whispered through the door. "What?" I harshly asked, voice barely above a whisper. The hedgehog pushed against the door slightly, obviously wanting to get out. "It's uh...kinda cramped in here..."

"Deal with it! This is your fault!" I hissed. Silver looked back at me and gave me a strange look. "Uh.. Shadow?"

"Uh.. Silver?" I just repeated back, not really good at stalling. He just looked at me weirdly as he put away the pots an pans. Some faint clashing could be heard inside the closet. I gritted my teeth, this idiot. Silver whipped his head around.

"What was that?"

"Er..." I turned my attention towards the tv. "Hey look it's Chao in Space: The Chaos Awakens," I pointed. Silver turned towards the tv immediately, his eyes lighting up. "What?! I didn't know they starting showing that on tv!!"

_Naive._

Quickly I opened the door as quietly as I could to see that stupid angel covered in bleach. I furrowed my brows and pushed him into my room before he could answer. All while Pot-head was captivated by the tv.

"Seriously...this was the best one hands down!..."

______

"Hey! Stop being so rough will ya?!" Faker sneered as I pushed him into the bathtub. I only clicked my tongue and turned on the water, alarming him immediately. He squeaked and stood up, trying to get away from the water.

"H-hey! What's the big idea!?" Sonic looked at me with a terrified look as he stood on the rim of the bathtub. I inhaled sharply, "You can't keep bleach on your quills. You should know that."

"Well yeah I know but what about just taking a wash cloth or something and running water over it?!"

"Ughh! You're really pushing it, hedgehog!" I yelled in frustration before attempting to push him down into the water. He gasped and held onto my arms for dear life. Jesus. "Stop being a child! It's just a bath!"

"No! Stop it!" He grabbed a patch of my fur, and gripped on it hard. It both hurt and pissed me off quite a bit. I hissed and tried to push him off. Instead, he stumbled back into the water and flailed his arms. I backed up before he could get a hand on me, luckily.

"NO HELP I'M GONNA D....drown?" He screamed but soon realized that the bathtub wasn't that big. "O...oh.." He shifted uncomfortably as his wings just wouldn't retract themselves. Sonic forced a laugh and blushed slightly. I rolled my eyes and threw a bar of soap at him.

"Just wash yourself off."

"O...kay... He splashed around a little as I left to get a towel. God this is gonna be a long two weeks...

~~~

"Hey, what about this one?" Sonic bounced on top of my bed, making it squeak a little. I grumbled and crossed my arms. After Sonic got out of the shower, pot-head went out somewhere. I don't know where, nor do I really care. I just know that Faker decided that we should watch a movie or something. I can't remember the last time I watched tv...

"I told you, I don't give a shit," I mumbled. Sonic frowned and then shifted a little, struggling to get comfortable with his wings. He clearly wasn't used to them. I rolled my eyes and leaned into my hand. Sonic sprawled out on the bed as his wings draped over the edge of the bed.

I wasn't really looking forward to it, but the stupid angel wouldn't stop talking during it anyways. "So, about your roommate, Silver, right?" He smiled as he leaned over to me. That's weird... How did he remember that? I didn't tell him..I just...mentioned it in passing...once... Under my breath.

I raised a brow, "What about him?"

He suppressed a snicker, "Wow...I didn't expect that..." Sonic mumbled. What does that mean? Does he know something about Silver? Or...me? Something weird is going on.

"Ah...I mean!! He sounds cool! When could I meet him?" He forced a laugh.  
Weird. I shook my head and crossed my arms. "Never."

"Hey! Why not?!"

"You'd be in the way."

"Really?" He tilted his head, pouting a little. The way he looked at me was...odd. It felt as if he was begging with his eyes. On top of that, it made my face really warm for some reason. I clicked my tongue, "I mean... He just wouldn't understand." As far as I know, Pot-head would probably think he's insane if he saw an angel or something.

Sonic raised a brow and rolled over onto his back to where his head was hanging upside down. "Huh..." He seemed deep in thought. I just ignored it, he's weird.

"What do you guys do around here?" He asked quietly.

"Do you usually talk this much?" I sneered. This guy is really irritating. He oddly went quiet and he sat up. "I'm just curious, If I'm gonna make you happy, I gotta know more about you..." He shrugged.

"Or...at least...the new you..."

"Huh?"

He seemed to seep into thought again, mumbling under his breath, "Well, it doesn't seem like you changed all that much actually..."

He shook his head, trying to brush it off. I so badly wanted to lash out, but I was a bit out of it. Just. Whatever.

Sonic sat up and got of the bed, pulling on my arm. He flashed me a bright smile, one that gave me a bit of deja-vu. His eyes lit up and his ears flicked. The hedgehog tugs on my wrist gently. "Hey, how about we go out somewhere?"

I scoffed, "One, no. Two. People will notice a hedgehog with a halo and giant wings." He waved his hand dismissively, "I meant in a secluded area, maybe fly around a little."

"Hell no."

"C'mon, it could help," He smiled. I rolled my eyes and sighed. It's not like I had anything else to do anyway. I guess there's no harm in it... "Fine. Whatever," I mumbled, suppressing a sigh. Sonic smiled before standing up, "Alright! Let's get going then!"

"Wait, right now?"

He opened the window, "Right now," The blue hedgehog simply stated. I raised a brow before standing up as well. There were many reasons as to why this was a bad idea. "Wh-It's the middle of the day, idiot. People could see y--!!?"I was cut off by Sonic approaching me and picking me up. Immediately, I tried to retract from his arms. Seriously, who does this guy think he is?

"What're you doing?! P-Put me down!" I wasn't sure why I was stuttering, but I struggled to speak. I also tried to retract from his arms, but he had a good grip on me and chuckled. "Relax, and just enjoy the ride."

"R-Ride?" I mumbled, confused. 

Before I knew it, Faker was standing on the edge of the window sill, seemingly about to jump. I squeaked at the height from the window. "Er...Just know I'm still kinda new to this, 'flying thing' so, hold on tight."

"WAIT WHAT?!"

~(″ロ゛)~

I'm going to die. 

Or, I'm going to at least vomit.

Sonic took one foot off the window ledge and began to plummet towards the ground with me in his arms bridal style. I let out a horrendous scream as we fell and held onto him as tight as a could. I'm not easily scared, but heights always got to me for some reason. In a moment on weakness I clenched my eyes shut and turned towards the crook of his neck. Right before we hit the ground, Sonic's wings spread and we seemed to be gliding above the ground slightly. As I realized that we were not dead, I proceeded to grit my teeth and pull on his ear.

"What the heck?! Are you insane?! I'm going to kill y--!" 

Suddenly, I realized that we were in the city, a very populated part of it. Where everyone could see. Of course, this moron would just disregard everything I said before. His left wing crashed into a trashcan and he winced before flying more above the ground. I gripped tighter. He flew around the buildings, making sharp turns that were all close calls. All I could do was hold on for dear life as he flew.

Though, rest assure, I'll make sure that this Faker gets paid back for this...

I could've sworn that in the crowd of people below, I could see pot-head doing whatever he does... I gritted my teeth and growled. "Put me down. Now." Sonic looked towards me and smirked, "We aren't there yet, be paitent! Plus, I don't think you'd like me to do that n-NOW!"He screamed as his wings retracted to shield the both of us as we crashed into a window. Sonic did a bit of a roll and held onto me tight, as I did the same. 

As I regained my composure, I opened my eyes to find Sonic looming over me with his arms on each side of my body. It was weird. Very weird. So naturally I pushed him off. "Y'ouch! That's how you say thanks to someone who just saved your life? I thought that a kiss was the usual choice..."

"YOU PUT ME IN DANGER, ASSHOLE!!" My ears were on fire and pinned to my head but I ignored it...

"Ahem," There was a sound of a woman clearing her throat. As I looked around, I realized we crashed into an office of some sort. A bunch of people were looking at us, terrified. The blue hedgehog suddenly looked back towards me and clicked his tongue. "Shadow! You should know better than to swear in a professional setting... tsk tsk," He teased. I wanted to sock him in the face, but before I could even respond, I was in his arms again.

"Sorry about the mess, have a nice day,"He retorted before flying off again. "I'm going to kill you," I hissed at Sonic as we flew off again. He shrugged and smirked at me.

"Cute, but I'm already dead."

Hng.


	5. Day 1 (Cont.)

I crossed my arms as we kept flying. After we escaped from the city(A/N: (￣▽￣)ノ) the flying got more smooth. Though, I still hated the experience. As we kept flying, the scenery started to look different. I had never been outside the main city and all this green down below was a bit of whiplash. It was like nothing was there at all..but...grass and trees.

"Hm... Peaceful, isn't it?" The faker stated quietly. I kept quiet and ignored him, still annoyed about the last incident. Sonic raised a brow as we seemed to start to descend from the air. As we got closer to the ground I looked towards him with a confused look. "Where are we going, by the way..." I asked.

Sonic shrugged, "I don't know, just flying around until we find a space." I growled and rolled my eyes. "Fun." Before we knew it, Sonic's wing got caught caught on a tree branch. "Ah--"

We plummeted to the ground with a rough landing.

"OOF--!" I let out a yelp as the impact of the ground hit me hard. Everything in my body felt sore. I slowly rose my head to find that stupid hedgehog, however, I couldn't quite find him. "Ugh..."I sat up, holding my head and wincing at my twisted ankle. I growled lowly but got a good look of my surroundings.

While it was odd looking at it from the air, it looked even more peculiar. It was an entire field of grass, flowers, and plants I had never seen before. If anything, I had never seen this much green since...ever. At least, as far as I can remember. It's different, maybe even beautiful. 

_It almost seems like somebody's said that to me before._

Just then, the tree above me shook for a second and Sonic fell out of it and onto me. Yay, it was getting too peaceful. He winced and sat up, sitting on my back. "Phew...that was a rough landing..." He dusted himself off and looked around, completely unaware that he fell on top of me. "Huh...I wonder where Shadow went..." I clicked my tongue and pushed him off, sending him rolling.

The faker fell with an 'OOF!' as I sat up and stood to my feet, looming over him. "Where are we, and why are we here?"

I hissed at him, crossing my arms. Sonic looked around and tapped his foot. The faker seemed to be mildly confused himself, spinning around like an idiot. He finally turned back to me and shrugged. Are you kidding me? I groaned and wailed my arms out of frustration. Sonic gave a sheepishly sugary chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "Look, I told you that I was new to this flying thing. I just...need to get used to these..."He held one of his wings, specifically the one which got caught on a branch. The hedgehog immediately winced as he let go of the wing. "Great. You're injured," The words just fell out of my mouth as I approached him.

I just took the injured wing and took a look at it. It looked sprained, just my luck. A small groan escaped as I looked at Sonic, who seemed a bit surprised. "What are we supposed to do now? We landed in the middle of a bunch of grass! Where are we going to find medical help?" I growled slightly. Sonic blinked a few times and raised a brow. "Well, I.." being easy to read, Sonic seemed to hesitate and the gears in his head shifted. He then twisted his words, "Actually, how about we stay here for a while?"

"How about no?" I narrowed my eyes.

Faker frowned, "Come on Shads..."

" _Shads?_ " I imitated. Sorry, since when did we start to give each other stupid nicknames? "I'm not staying in the middle of nowhere with you. Bottom-line," I said sternly and gave him a scowl. Sonic sighed and turned on his heels, sitting down under a tree. I clicked my tongue and gritted my teeth before Sonic started talking again, "I promised that while here on Earth, I'd try and make you happy. So, why don't you take a seat?"

I crossed my arms, "How would this make me happy at all?" Sonic patted the spot beside him, apparently motioning for me to sit beside him. He also stretched his non-injured wing out beside him, "Just take a seat, trust me." He had a soft expression and gave a gentle smile. I don't know what it was, but I felt obligated to sit down. His expression was giving off an angelic vibe, ironically. I looked away and grumbled, a weird fuzzy feeling welling up in my chest.

Needless to say, I sat down next to him. Sonic didn't speak or anything, he just closed his eyes and breathed quietly. Odd. But I'm not complaining if he's quiet. It would better if he didn't talk anymore. I laid back against his wing and looked up at the sky , which was clear and sprinkled with clouds. His wing was oddly soft to lie down on, it felt more like cloth rather than feathers.

There was no sound at all, just the small noises of the birds chirping and bugs cricking. The sun beamed down and gave off a comforting warmth. I could slowly feel my eyes drooping. It was actually kinda nice. I looked over at Sonic, who seemed to be asleep, I think. I don't know. I don't really care. As long as he was going to wake up later to get us back. Either way, the calming setting made me sleepy too I guess...

_Huh, I...feel different._

~［(－－)］zzz~

_"Shadow."_

_The voice echoed through my ears, filling up my mind. The whole world was black and everything seemed to disappear._

_"Shadow!" The voice called again, a bit more clear this time. The voice was feminine and smooth and seemed a bit irritated. Who does she think she is, waking me up this early. I rolled over and covered my ears and groaned. She called out once more, "Shadow!"_

_"What?!" I immediately sat up and growled in the women's face. She was a bat with blue eye shadow and lipstick. She was wearing a spandex with a pink heart piece on the top and thigh high white boots. She growled back and crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Well, excuse me that you overslept again! We have a mission, get up!" She frowned and yelled back. I slowly got out of bed and groaned, "Whatever. I'm up now."_

_She began to walk away, clicking her heels on the ground. "Good, now hurry up! If you're late one more time, you're bound to be fired. And I'm not going to defend you again," She ranted. I rolled my eyes and stretched my arms, "You said that last time."_

_The bat turned up her nose and sneered, "I mean it this time."_

_"You said that last time."_

_She was gone now, outside of the room. Speaking of which, the bedroom was pretty small and had little to lighting at all. It had a single twin bed in a corner, the one I just emerged from and a small closet. I approached the door, leading out into...well...light? It was just light. Though, I couldn't stop myself, and walked into the light, another faint voice, calling out to me._

_It was....different this time._

_~~~_

"Shads? Shads wake up," I briefly opened my eyes to see Sonic looming over me. He looked concerned and seemed to be glowing a little bit. Apparently I was lying down in his lap instead on leaning against his wing from earlier. I pushed him away, "Back up." I stated harshly. I sat up in his lap and held my head, "What happened?" I suddenly noticed that the sky was dark, and crickets could be heard in the background. The sun had already set and the stars were out. Was I asleep that long?

"Oh, you were out for a while, I was getting a little worried," He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and then brushed it off, "Not too worried though, I knew you were fine!" Yeah. Okay.

"Whatever," I stood up and then my legs immediately gave out, sending me towards the ground. Before I could fall onto my face, Sonic grabbed my from under my arms and held me up. "Hey, careful buddy!"

"Get your hands off of me."

"Do you want to fall?"

I would say that I'd rather fall on my face than have this Faker hold me up like this, but, that didn't come out of my mouth. I groaned, feeling pretty annoyed. I closed my eyes and the bat woman came back to my mind. Weird...why do I feel like I've seen her somewhere? That dream, felt more like...Something that happened. Deja-vu...

Ugh. My head hurts...

"Shadow? You okay?"

"I'm dizzy," The words kind of just rolled off the tongue with no thought whatsoever. Everything after that, I had no control of what I said, whether i meant it or not. Yes I really was dizzy, but I didn't want Faker to know that. 

"Don't worry, we'll go home, okay?" He said, reassuringly. Sonic gave me a genuine smile, and picked me up again. God, not this again. "Don't worry, we'll go to a bus stop. I'll just keep my wings close to my back," He explained. I nodded wearily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! t h i s i s g e t t i n g a t t e n t i o n w o w- t h a n ks g u y s
> 
> Second, I might make fanart for this idk


	6. (Bitter) Sweet Dreams

“ _ Hey Shads! Whatcha doin out here?” That annoying voice rang in my head with every word. I turned to face him, that blue hedgehog. He had a genuine grin on his face and scratched the back of his head. I clicked my tongue and turned around, gazing back at the river, “What do you want?” Especially right now, I had no interest in seeing him.  _ _ We were both standing on a bridge, me standing near the railing, while he walked towards me. He leaned against the railing and sighed, looking out at the water, “I just wanted to check up on you.” _

_ “I don’t need your pity,” The words came out very harshly, almost like I was spitting poison. There was an overwhelming pressure weighing down on me, the gravity on my apparently got stronger. The blue hedgehog put his hand on my shoulder, giving me an oddly sad smile, “Yeah, yeah. You okay?” I half heartedly pulled away, looking down at the badge in my hands.  _

_ Every type of emotion started to swell up inside me as I gripped it tight, “What the hell do you think? This is the second time I’ve let someone in only to get pushed out by something else.” I gritted my teeth and hunched over. Sonic put a hand on my back and sighed, “I know. I’m sorry.” _

**_...Yeah._ **

_ “That’s really all you people say…” _

_ “What?” _

_ “That’s all you people say! I’m sorry? Do you really think that helps anything?! Anything at all?!” I growled back loudly, the cotton of the gloves I was wearing, ripping with how hard I balled my fists. I was so  _ **_sick of it._ ** _ I was so tired of everybody feeling bad for me all goddamn day. So tired of people giving me pity looks telling me they’re ‘sorry.’ For what?! For me?! What about her?! Did you even care about her at all?! _

_ None of that left my mind, though. Instead, I just threw it. The badge. I don’t know why. But all that pent up anger just...destroyed me. It fell into the river, with a small drip and sunk under the water. I should’ve punched Sonic instead.  _ **_God. I should’ve punched him instead._ **

_ I don’t know how I looked to him, but apparently he felt so bad for me that the idiot jumped in after it. I couldn’t move for a second, but I ended up jumping in after him. Normally I would probably let him fend for himself but after what happened, I really didn’t want to. _

_ The river wasn’t that deep, and only went up to my waist. I saw Sonic popping in and out of the water frantically and wiping his eyes. You couldn’t even tell if he was scared of water. There was a familiar object that floated against my leg. I bent down and picked it up.  _

_ The badge. _

_ Sonic was still looking for it in a panicky fashion. Even if he was trying to find it, he wouldn’t find it like that. I walked over to him and grabbed his upper arm, showing him the badge. He took a few deep breaths and held his head down. He looked back up and gave a smile. Not a sad, pity one that everyone else has been giving me. A genuine smile. _

_ I couldn’t tell whether I hated that more. _

_ “I’m glad...You shouldn’t lose that, y’know?” He said , kinda in between breaths. I grmaced and just held it in my hands as he kept talking. Well, no, He fidgeted and started to panic once he realized we were in waist deep water. The faker could stand! What is he flailing around for?! He wasn’t doing that earlier… _

_ ~｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡~ _

_ We were both sitting along the river bank. Just looking out at the river. The sun was still high in the sky, but we were both pretty wet and cold. I could only look at my hands as faker shook himself dry like a dog. Not surprised honestly. “Eugh! That was terrifying…” He shivered. I rolled my eyes, “Yes, waist deep water. How petrifying.” _

_ He stifled a laugh and scratched his head, “Well, it looked deep from where we were standing!” His laugh lingered on longer than it should’ve and it was awkwardly silent. I looked down at the badge again and just stared at the writing that was engraved on it.  _ **_Special agent of G.U.N. Rouge the Bat._ ** _ I took a deep breath and flipped it over. I wasn’t ready to properly face it yet, I guess. Everything happened so fast, I just...couldn’t… _

_ “Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself.” _

_ I turned towards him, “H-huh?” He waved a hand dismissively, though his voice was much more gentle than his expression, “There wasn’t anything you could’ve done, and even so, you can’t mess with the past. You and I know this.” He explained, his face getting more sad with each sentence. _

_ “The most you can do now is just keep her with you, y’know? I’m sure she’d appreciate that.” _

_ “I...that…” He wasn’t exactly wrong, it just felt weird to hear him talk like that. He reluctantly wrapped his arms around me, despite him still being drenched in water, not matter how hard he tried shaking it off. He patted my back and whispered softly, “It’ll be okay, I’ll make sure you’re okay. Hold me to that.” _

_ I didn't want to. I just wanted to push him off and ignore it. Like with every other stupid thing he did. The only difference being that he was more serious this time. This time I felt like I could lean on him. But I don’t want to. That’s not who I am. I don’t do that…. _

_ I don’t do that...right? _

~ ┐('～`;)┌ ~

__

Woah. What. I sat up in my bed, wide awake with my thoughts. What  _ was  _ that… 

That angel. Did I know him? Why was he in my dream? I looked around the room, it seemed a bit messier than usual but that wasn’t what I was looking for. I hopped out of bed and headed for the living room. Sonic was sitting on the couch, watching some sort of show. He waved at me and smiled. I marched over to him, mildly confused and concerned. “First off--”

“Don’t worry, Silver left out, He’s been out all morning, I checked,” He explained, nonchalantly. I scratched my head, the annoyance more of confused frustration now. “What is he--”

“--Comes back? He left you a note on the table saying he’d be out all day,” He tilted his head, “How’re you feelin’? You seemed really exhausted from last night.” I shook my head and held my fingers to my forehead, trying to remember what I was going to say. “Who are you. Who are you really, hedgehog?” I hissed at him. It wasn’t meant to sound rude but I was frustrated and my brain was jumbled. Why did I have that dream? Who is Rouge? Why did that feel...So familiar though?

Eventually I just sat down and held my head in my hands. I got dizzy, I guess. The blue hedgehog walked over and sat in front of me. I looked up at him and he seemed oblivious, “You okay?” Of course he dodged the question. I groaned and turned away, “Whatever.” Before I knew it, he grabbed some water and flew over to me. His wings were huge and ended up knocking a chair over so he just held them close to his back. I glared at him and took the water.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Why do you care?”

Sonic shrugged, “I came here to make you happy in about 12 days now. Maybe before then even, So, y’know, gotta check up on your wellbeing.”

_ ‘But why did you come here? What are you not telling me?’  _

Hmf. “I slept fine.” I didn’t. It was a weird nightmare of sorts and I wanted to tell him, but I didn’t want to let him see me vulnerable or anything. Actually, that already happened, but I’m going to pretend that it didn’t happen. Because it didn’t. See? Regardless, there’s no way in hell I’m letting that happen again. “Really? You were kinda writhing in your sleep, bud…”

Huh? Was I? Wait, better question.

“How do you know?” I asked. Sonic opened his mouth to speak but then closed it and looked down. He seemed flustered about something and played with his hands. Weird. “Hello? I’m waiting, faker?” I held my hands out. He backed up and flicked his ears, “Well. I had to bring you home last night, remember? So. I was checking if you were okay. So I kinda watched you until i fell asleep,” He stated nonchalantly, way too nonchalantly. He tried smiling to make the situation better but I just sighed and looked at the floor. I wasn’t mad per se, or anything, it just sounded a little weird. More embarrassing than anything. Whether for Sonic or me is up for debate. 

Either way I pushed down that weird heat filling up in my chest and took another sip of water. “Okay,’ I really was too jumbled in my head to say anything else. He noticed and felt my head. The cotton was kind of cold but warm at the same time. You could tell he wasn’t alive, but it felt like something was keeping his hands in specific was keeping it warm. Kind of how it feels to be outside in the snow only to be hit with immediate heat once you got inside. That kind of feeling. Except, his hands still felt cold.

“Well, you don’t have a fever, So that’s good!” He exclaimed, “But do you feel sick or something? As much as I like your...kind of nicer tone, it is concerning how not-really- grumpy you are.” I glared up at him and crossed my arms. What was that supposed to mean?

“What was that supposed to mean?” Huh, guess I said that aloud. Sonic shifted slightly and chuckled, “I just mean, your usually all...Grr. Leave me alone, I hate life”

“I am not like that!” I growled loudly and stood up, feeling a lot better now. He held his hands up in defense, “But you are though! It’s fine! I still like you!”

“It doesn’t matter! Shut your mouth!”

“See! You're doing the growl thing again!”

__

“I do not growl!”

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty angsty ANSGTY. So this is where the angst comes in. Ain't that great? So it's gonna get a bit sad sometimes. fun fact, after copying old work in other chapters- I actually wrote this one right now. Cool right? Didn't realize this but this might be long- hahahhhhhh


End file.
